Welcome Home
by ScreamItOutLoudd
Summary: Ali just moved from NYC to Magdeburg. There she discovers that she goes to school with two members of Tokio Hotel. And she immediately falls for one of them.
1. Chapter 1

**NEW CONTENT ADDED IF YOU'VE BEEN FOLLOWING MY STORY ALREADY!**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Wow. Who's he? He's beautiful," I say. I am walking into the school, with my one and only friend Kara. I am new this year. I moved from New York City to Magdeburg just over the summer. We became friends while sipping virgin martini's by my pool.

"Who?" she asks. I stick out a single finger and she stares in the direction I am pointing. "Oh. Him. That is Bill Kaulitz. Gorgeous. Though not as yummy as his twin."

"He has a twin?" I ask curiously. "Are they identical?"

"Easy there tiger. His twin is Tom. Actually he's running up to Bill right now." I watch as a boy with dirty blond dreadlocks catches up to Bill. He is wearing extremely baggy clothing, and a hat over his dreads. And, I have to admit, he is pretty hot.

"Wow. It's just not fair. Why do some people get all the looks? They leave us with nothing." Kara laughs at me. She gives me a shrug and starts walking toward the school.

"Come on Ali. Let's get our schedules." I follow Kara up the steps of the school. Just before walking through the doors I turn back, to catch a last glimpse of the angel that is Bill. And that's when he turns and stares directly into my eyes. I feel my stomach somersault. I quickly turn away and run to catch up to Kara.

We walk down a wide hall filled with students and lockers. Everyone is yelling over each other. I feel a headache coming on. I will have to remember to bring some aspirin to school. I get headaches real easily. It is unfortunate, I know.

Kara leads me to the office, gabbing the entire time. I put in an answer here and there, but mostly I just look around and take everything in. There's a girls bathroom next to the nurses office, which is right across the hall from the principals office. Taped to the door is a map of the school. I make a mental note to ask for one of my own. With my luck I'll get lost looking for an exit, even though the signs are clearly lit up.

Kara pushes the door open and we step inside. Thankfully the line of students whose schedules got lost in the mail is small, so Kara and I only have to wait for a few minutes.

"Name?"

"Alison Wood," I tell the secretary. She has big red hair and those ugly glasses that old people find cool. They have green rims and red gem insets. Merry Christmas. She pulls my schedule out of a filing cabinet and hands it to me.

"Anything else?" she asks in a bored tone.

"Yeah. Could I have a map of the school. It's my first day and I kind of don't want to get lost." She nods and grabs a map. Then she slides it across the desk to me.

"Thank you," I say. She's already moved on to the next student, so I grab my map and schedule and walk out of the office. Kara is waiting for me.

"Who do you have first?" she asks. I look at my schedule.

"AP Bio," I say. It's true. I am a bio nerd.

"Me too!" Kara says excitedly. "Come on." She takes me by the arm and pulls me down the hall and around the corner. Then we walk into the classroom. We sit at a table in the back. I listen attentively while the teacher lectures and Kara texts. Finally the bell rings. I say good bye to Kara and go in search of my locker. IT is just outside the door, which is good. I throw my stuff in there and head of for my next class.

Finally lunch comes. Kara and I walk to the cafeteria together and we stand in line.

"We actually have really good food. Most schools have gross stuff, but ours is good. The administration actually want to keep us alive." I laugh and leave Kara to go to the salad bar. I put some salad on a plate and grab a water. I look at the label. Fiji water. Just how much does this school pay for water each week. Kara wasn't kidding when she said they want us to live.

We pay for our food and Kara steers me to a table filled with soccer players and a few girls that have field hockey jackets.

"Hey guys. This is Ali. She's new," Kara tells them. They all say hi and then go back to their lunch. I sit down and begin eating my salad. That's when I hear a huge burst of laughter coming from the middle of the room. I twist in my seat.

Bill and all the people at his table are laughing hysterically at Tom. He starts talking more and I realize that he is telling a story. Everyone laughs again as Tom starts thrusting his hips. Then I notice that Bill looks kind of disgusted by his brothers behavior. I am just about to look away when he turns his head and stare directly at me. He smile at me and turns back around. I feel my face flame and quickly try to engage in conversation with the people at my table.

Later I find myself in the library. I open my math book and stare at the equation on the page. _What?_ I stare dejectedly at the numbers and letters, trying to make sense of it all. Unfortunately math is not one of my strong points. I give up and slam my book closed. For the millionth time today I think of Bill.

Bill was gorgeous, there was no denying that. He is probably the prettiest boy I have ever seen. He has long black hair, which was spiked out around his face. It reminds me of a lion. His eyes are lined with a lot of black eye makeup.

Most people automatically assume that if a guy wears makeup he is gay. And of course in Bill's case, though I don't feel this way, I'm sure people think he is the epitome of all that is gay. He has extremely delicate facial features.

"I thought he was a girl the first time I saw him," Kara told me.

I'm sure that the makeup does nothing for people to think he's straight. He is a guy that looks like a girl (Not to me though) and wears makeup. GAY! I wonder how often he hears this.

I suddenly feel awful for thinking about this. I pull out my math book and battle the homework with a fury.

By the time the bell to end the day rings I am exhausted. I walk to my locker and pull out my red jacket. I pull it over my new black tank top and start walking down the hall, my dark brown leather messenger bag swing at my side.

"Ali!"

I turn and see Kara running towards me. I stand and wait for her to reach me.

"Hey. What's up?" I ask.

"Me and a couple guys are going to go to the diner for a quick bite. You wanna come?"

"Nah. I'm just going to go home," I say.

"Rough day?" Kara asks me. _If only you knew_, I think. I couldn't keep my mind from wandering to Bill all day.

"No. I'm just tired. I woke up way too early this morning. Nerves got the better of me."

"Okay. Well I'll see you tomorrow. Do you need a ride?" Kara asks.

"Nope. Dad is taking me to pick out a car later."

"Spoiled," Kara singsongs.

"Goodbye," I say and wave as I walk away. Kara runs off and with three of the guys from lunch. I start walking and then realize that I left my house key in my locker. I turn around and bump into someone, causing their books to fall to the ground.

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry," I say as I begin to grab fallen papers. A hand with a black and white French manicure reaches for a paper. _She has nice nails,_ I think.

"No. It's fine," says the person. I freeze, because the voice definitely did not come from a girl. I look up and see Bill Kaulitz kneeling on the ground, gathering his books. I hand him the papers I picked up.

"Thanks," he says. "I'm Bill." He extends a hand. I take it.

"I'm Alison," I tell him. He smiles.

"I like it. It's cute." I'm positive my cheeks are tomato red. If they are, he takes no notice. I notice how he as a thick accent. He obviously tried really hard to speak as well as he does in English.

"Would you like a ride home?" he asks.

"Um. Thanks but I already have a ride."

"Okay. I guess I'll see you around then. Bye!" He waves and walks off. I stand shocked for a second and then speed to my locker. I grab my key and walk out of the school.

I begin walking towards home. It should only take me twenty minutes. A half hour if I would slow down. Unfortunately my legs seem to be working of their own accord, kind of like my mind.

I am almost halfway home when I see the park. It is totally deserted. I run over and sit on a swing. I pump my legs back and forth, and pretty soon I am being propelled into the sky. That is when the Cadillac Escalade pulls up. The windows are tinted, so I can't see anyone inside.

I stop swinging and reach for my messenger bag. I dig through it frantically, looking for my pepper spray. I hear a door open and slam, then the crunch of gravel as someone runs across the parking lot. I give up my search and decide that I will just have to fight this dude off.

A hand touches my shoulder. I swing around and my hands connects with the face of the guy. He ducks his head, holding his hand to his face. And that is when I realize my mistake.

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry. Are you okay Bill?" His shoulders are shaking. "Did I hurt you?" He stands up straight and I realize now that he is laughing.

"What... was... that... for?" he manages to choke out.

"I thought you were a child molester." I can't believe I said that, let alone that I am actually talking to Bill for the second time today. "Why are you here?" I ask.

"Do you want me to go?" No. But I don't tell him this. "We, me and Tom saw you and wondered if you would like a ride home? Plus you lied to me when you said you had a ride already, so." I didn't think he would even remember me.

"I'm not supposed to accept rides from strangers. Or candy."

"Well you are lucky that I'm not strange. And, the biggest shocker of all, I don't have candy. Tom on the other hand is extremely strange, so I would be careful." I laugh and we begin to walk towards the car, where I can make out Tom in the drivers seat with the window down.

I am in total shock. There are quite a few reasons. One. I am walking with Bill Kaulitz. Two. He offered me a ride home again. And three. I slapped him. There is an angry red welt where my hand connect with his skin. I ask him if it hurts.

"Only a bit. My skin is really sensitive though, so don't beat yourself up over it. Okay?"

"No problem." We are at the car now. Bill holds open the door for me and I climb up, with some difficulty, seeing as the car is three feet off the ground. Bill climbs in after me.

"You hit Bill," Tom says as a hello.

"I didn't mean to."

"No. It was wicked. And hilarious. You should have seen your face when you realized who it was. You got so red," Tom tells me. I begin to blush again.

"I'm really sorry about that," I say for what feels like the hundredth time.

"No problem," Bills says. Then, to his brother, "Turn on the radio." Tom obliges and I hear the host speak.

"And here is Tokio Hotel's single Ubers Ende der Welt." I listen to the music. It is really good.

"Wow. These guys are great," I say. "The lyrics are amazing."

"You can understand them?" Bill asks.

"Yeah. I started speaking German when I was two. I was actually born here. I don't know why I am talking in English now. It's a habit I guess. You don't really talk German when you live in NYC."

"You lived in New York?" Tom asks.

"Yeah."

"We love it there." I nod and look out the window.

"Stop. This is me." Tom pulls into the driveway. It is relatively long and my house is a big stone beauty. I love it. It is so much different from our apartment in NYC.

"Nice house," Bill comments.

"Thanks. I love it. Well, bye I guess."

"Would you like a ride tomorrow to school?" Tom asks.

"Um. Sure," I say. I dwell only for a second on the fact that I told Kara no when she asked me. I really want to have more time with the twins though. Especially Bill. I get out and Bill waves. Then Tom backs out and they are gone. I walk inside on a cloud.


	2. Chapter 2

**NEW CONTENT ADDED IF YOU'VE BEEN FOLLOWING MY STORY ALREADY!**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Sweetie, dinner's ready," Mom says. I look up from where I am lying on my bed.

"OK. I'll be down in a second." Mom nods and then closes the door behind her. I get up and walk into my attached bathroom. I was so excited when we first moved here to find out that I had my own bathroom. Now I don't have to share my bathroom with my ten year old brother Sam.

I quickly pull my hair into a bun and change into a skirt and put on a clean blouse. Then I slip on a pair of black flats. Dinner at my house is always a formal affair. I have no clue why. I wash my hands and head downstairs into the dining room.

It is a huge room with dark hardwood floors. We have a big long table, even though there are only four people in our family. We are kind of rich. We have a butler and a maid. We also have a chef. I don't allow the maid in my room. It is the only place that I can keep the way I like it. Messy.

"So sweetie, how was your first day of school?" Mom asks me as our dinner is put on the table.

I try not to gag as I see what is on my plate. Broccoli. The rule in our house is that you have to eat everything on your plate. All the meals are perfectly proportioned too, though as hard as Mom tries to keep us healthy, you can tell that we aren't. Dad has a little gut and I sneak into the kitchen for ice cream every now and again.

"It was cool. I got to talk in German a lot, so I got some practice with that. All my teachers are nice." I stab a piece of broccoli and force it down.

"Did you make any friends?"

"Kind of. I think so. I met these guys Bill and Tom. They're twins," I say, as if this makes up for something.

"Boys?" Dad asks. "I want to meet these boys."

I roll my eyes. "Dad. I'm seventeen. I'll be eighteen next month. I think I can hang out with boys now."

"I don't know. You'll always be my little Ali Bear." I groan.

"Dad," I whine. "Please with the names." He holds his hands up in surrender.

"Well I think it's great that you've made some new friends. What do they look like? Do you like them? Are they cute?" Mom says in a rush.

"God Mom." I decide that I need to turn the attention off of myself. "Sammy. How was your day?" He looks at me like I'm a freak. But honestly I need to distract Mom and Dad. They turn to him as he begins telling us about his first day. I take these minutes to feed our dog, Scottie, the broccoli on my plate. He gulps it up and then I shoo him away.

"Well. Dinner was great. I'm stuffed. Dad?"

"Yeah?" he questions.

"Are we going to look at cars?"

"Yep." He stands up. "Be back in a little while." He gives Mom a quick kiss on the forehead and then follows me into the foyer. I reach into the closet and grab my red jacket. I slip it on and we walk outside. Dad starts the car and we drive to the dealership.

I pick out a 1971 Stingray Corvette. It is red with a black interior. The hood can pull down so that it is a convertible. Dad jokes that it won't get me two miles without running out of gas, but I love it. Dad lets me drive behind him on the way home. I am surprised how smooth the road feels under the tires.

I have the hood down. My hair is whipping around my face. I notice guys staring at me. I'm thinking I have broccoli in my teeth. I get stuck at a red light. Dad manages to get by, and he pulls over a little farther down the road. Then some other guys pull up beside me.

"Hey baby. How 'bout you drive that car over here?" one says. I hear the others laugh. I keep my eyes in front of me so they get the idea that I'm not interested. Unfortunately they seem a bit slow. They keep wolf whistling. Finally I look over and the guys are puckering their lips. I flip them off and the light turns red. I speed up and cut them off.

Dad pulls out behind me and I lead the rest off the way home, wondering why some guys have to act like complete idiots.

When we get home I run into the house. The wind really picked up and it looks like rain, so Dad is putting the hood up on my car. I take off my jacket and Claire, one of our maids, tries to take it from me.

"I've got it," I say, kind of coldly, but honestly, I can do things for myself. I hang up the coat and head upstairs. Mom catches me halfway up the steps.

"Ali, a boy called you. He said to call him back when you got home. Here's his number," she hands me a piece of paper.

"What boy?" I ask.

"Bill." Then she walks downstairs. I run to my room and grab my phone. My fingers fumble as I punch in the numbers.

"Hello?" Bill says.

"Hi Bill. It's Ali."

"Oh. Hey!" he says happily.

"You called?"

"Right. Um. I wanted to tell you that we are going to pick you up at seven."

"Seven? School doesn't start until 8:30! And it only takes like ten minutes from my house."

"I know. See you at seven."

"Fine. Bye," I say. We hang up. Why are we leaving so early? Bill is probably planning something. I know a guy for only a few hours and already he is acting strange. This always seems to happen to me.

I lay back on my bead and close my eyes, reliving the day in my mind. I am still staring at Bill's face in my head when I fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I wake up and look at my alarm clock. _6:30!_ I bolt out of bed. I only have a half hour until Bill comes. My stupid alarm didn't go off. I chuck my alarm clock at the wall, leaving a chip in the orange paint. Mom will probably kill me for that.

I jump into the shower and quickly shampoo and condition my long, black hair. I will not be able to blow dry it, seeing as it takes a half hour just to get halfway finished. My hair is stick straight and cascades halfway down my back.

I get out of the shower, leaving my hair in the towel. It is going to take forever to dry, but whatever. I go to my closet and pull on a black T-shirt and dark purple pants. I love colored jeans, but I find the really bright pairs obnoxious. I brush my hair and put on my usual cover up and powder on my face. I swipe some eyeliner across my top eyelid and look at the clock. 6:58.

I run downstairs and into the kitchen. I grab a granola bar and write a quick note to my mom saying that I left for school early. Then I run into the foyer just as someone gets out of a car and walks toward the door. I open the closet and pull on a black leather jacket. Then I grab my messenger bag and walk outside, just as Bill reaches the porch.

"Hey!" I say.

"Hello. Your hair is wet," he points out.

"I woke up at 6:30 and didn't have time to blow dry my hair."

"I'll bet. Your hair is so long. But I like it." I duck my head and wait for my cheeks to turn back to a normal color.

"Come on," Bill says and he grabs my hand, pulling me to the Cadillac. He opens the door (my heart gives a little flip) and helps me in. Then he climbs in. Tom turns around in the front seat.

"Good morning," he says.

"What's up?" I ask.

"Nothing. I'm just starving," he glares at Bill. "Bill took forever to get ready this morning, and he didn't wake me up until it was quarter to." I laugh.

"At least we are going to get food. Chill," Bill tells Tom. Tom turns around in the driveway. Then he spots my car.

"Whoa. Who's car is that?"

"Mine. We bought it yesterday."

"You're rich and you buy that piece of-"

"I happen to like it. And it runs just fine, thank you very much," I defend my car. Tom just shrugs and drives. I stare out the window and we pull into a Tim Horton's.

Tom parks and Bill helps me down. I feel myself getting red when he places his hand around my waist. Bill obviously has no problem getting close to people. I hope he isn't like this with everyone.

We walk across the parking lot and Tom holds open the door for me. He lets it fall closed in front of Bill. I try not to laugh at the angry look that crosses Bill's face. Tom quickly gets a place in line. I follow, deciding to wait with them, even though I didn't bring any money. Tom places his order and then asks what I want.

"Oh no. I couldn't," I say.

"Seriously. I don't care. Get something." Bill has already placed his order with Tom. Now he is staring at me too.

"Small coffee. Black," I say to the girl behind the counter.

"Is that it?" she asks Tom.

"No. Ali still needs to order something to eat." I roll my eyes. Better to give in than fight with the twins.

"Plain bagel. Just put it in a bag." She rings us up and then Tom tells me to go sit down, he'll bring the food over. Bill follows me and I sit down on one of the cold chairs.

"So, how old are you?" Bill asks me. Just then Tom comes over.

"Hey! I thought we weren't starting the interrogation until we were all present," he says.

"Interrogation?" I ask curiously.

"Yeah. You're new, strange, and , to put it simply, hot. We want to know all about you," Tom says. I feel myself blushing. I'm not sure if I like being called hot. Maybe pretty or cute, but I certainly don't qualify as hot.

"Tom. You're going to scare her away. Stop pulling the player act and be nice," Bill scolds his brother.

"What? I'm telling the truth. She is. Hot, I mean."

"Thanks," I say shyly. I take this moment of silence to take a big gulp of my coffee. It burns my throat as it goes down and I find myself choking. Bill gently rubs my back until the coughing subsides.

"Ow. Thanks," I tell him. I take a smaller sip this time.

"Okay. Question time," Tom says. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen. What about you guys?"

"Same," they say at the same time.

"Is Ail your full name?"

"No. It's Alison." Bill nods.

"Next question. Have you ever had a boyfriend?" Bill asks. He blushes.

"No. Never," I say. He suddenly looks relieved. I take this as a good sign.

"Would you ever have a one night stand?" Tom asks.

"Tom! God. Ignore him, he is being an idiot," Bill says angrily.

"I'm serious. I want to know."

"No. I would never," I say. Bill has a smug look on his face.

"Okay. Which one of you is older?" I ask.

"Me. I am the oldest, therefore the greatest." Tom points at himself.

"You're the oldest by ten minutes!" Bill argues. Tom shrugs and takes a sip of his coffee. Bill glares at him. I stand up and throw away my empty cup. When I get back to the table Bill and Tom are talking in hushed tones. They stop when I sit down.

"So. We better get going. Got to get to school," Tom says hurriedly. Bill nods. They stand up, so I follow suit and we walk outside to the car. Bill helps me in and then goes and sits in the front seat, where he immediately begins arguing with Tom. Tom has the music blasting, however, so I can't hear a word they are saying.

We pull into the school parking lot. I get out of the Cadillac with no problem and grab my messenger bag. Then I say a quick goodbye to the twins and run off to my first class, making it in my seat just as the bell rings.


	4. Chapter 4

**NEW CONTENT ADDED IF YOU'VE BEEN FOLLOWING MY STORY ALREADY!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Within the next week I learned a lot about the twins. Mostly Bill. We spent all of our time together. I found out that his favorite color is orange, he's allergic to apples, and he hates untouched nature. Also he has a passion for hating broccoli, much like myself.

Being with Bill made me feel so alive. There was never a dull moment. Since the weather was nice we would walk home. At the playground we would swing for hours and just talk. Being with him put me in a good mood, so I stopped fighting with my mother and the house stayed peaceful.

The only downside to our spending time together was that I had a huge amount of homework each night. I was up until midnight translating words from French to German and solving stupid math problems that I will never need. I would wake up more tired than when I went to bed.

On Sunday I wake up early. I try to go back to sleep, but my mind doesn't let me. I get up and take a steaming shower, hoping it will wake up my senses.

After my shower I pull on a pair of sweats and a t shirt. My hair goes up into a bun and I slip on a pair of penny loafers. Don't ask me why, but I like them. They are really comfortable.

I walk downstairs and pour myself a bowl of Lucky Charms. They're magically delicious. I notice that my thoughts stray to Bill. I finish my cereal and rinse the bowl before putting in the dishwasher. I reach for my cell and see that I have a text from Bill asking me if I want to hang out with him at the mall. I text him back saying I would love to, let me ask my parents.

I run upstairs and into my parents room. The are awake and watching the TV. Mom looks up when I walk in.

"What's up sweetie?" she asks.

"I wanted to know if I could go to the mall with Bill?" I ask.

"You've been spending a lot of time with this boy. Don't you think you should hang out with Kara or try to make some other friends?"

"Kara's busy anyway. And Bill is nice. I like hanging out with him."

"I just think that you should have more than one friend. I mean I know how-"

"You don't know anything. Here you go trying to control my life again."

"I'm not trying to control your life. Ali I just think you should hang out with some girls and not that boy all the time."

"_That boy_ is my friend. And he happens to have a name. It's Bill," I say. What's the big deal? So I want to hang out with Bill. Big whoop.

"I know. And he seems like a nice person."

"He is a nice person. Dad. Tell Mom that I can hang out with Bill. Tell her." Okay. So now I am whining. But what else is there to do.

"Your mother is right Ali. You spend way to much time with him. Why don't you do something with someone else today."

"Dad! You're not supposed to take her side!"

"There are no sides in family."

"There are now," I tell them angrily.

"Ali. Stop. You're not going. End of story."

"Fine. And just so you know, I hate you." I run out of the room and down the stairs. I hear them coming after me. By the time they reach the porch I am in my car and driving down the driveway. So long.

I hear I Don't Care by Apocalyptica. I grab my cell phone and flip it open.

"Ali. Please come back home. Let's sort this out," comes my mom's voice. I just hang up. The phone rings again and this time I chuck it in the backseat. Why can't they just leave me alone?

I find myself driving down a narrow road. I haven't seen another car for at least an hour. There is only me. I am actually feeling a little scared.

It is dark out. What used to be a bright blue sky is now shadowed by huge black storm clouds. Suddenly thunder cracks and the rain pours down. I push the button to get my hood up. It doesn't work. I pull over and try to pull the hood up myself. It doesn't budge.

I run back to the front and try to start the car. The engine groans and dies. I check the gas gage and find that it is empty.

"Why me?" I yell to the sky. It replies by sending lightning hurtling to the ground. I realize that I am in danger of being struck.

Then a very familiar Cadillac Escalade pulls up next to me. Bill gets out and runs over.

"What's going on?" he asks.

"Car ran out of gas and I can't get the hood up," I tell him. Bill nods. "Hold on," he says and runs over to his car. He says something to Tom, who then speeds off.

"He's going to get help," Bill says. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I say a little defensively. "Thanks. You know, you're going to get soaked," I point out. He shrugs.

"Your mom called us. She is really worried about you. She said that you ran off after they said you couldn't hang with me. She didn't know who else to call and decided to call me since we're becoming so close. And I called you, but you didn't answer."

"Oh. Well I kind of threw my phone in the backseat. Crap. It's probably all wet and dead now. Can you help me get the hood up please?" I ask. I completely ignore the part about my parents. I don't even want to think about what will happen when I get home. I'm going to be double grounded for this. I look at Bill. His shirt is sticking to his chest and his hair is dripping. It was spiked out like usual, but now it is hanging limply by is face.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"You were staring at me," he says. I blush.

"Sorry."

"It's cool. You blush a lot. Lets try and get the hood up." I blush again and he laughs, water dripping into his mouth. Then Bill goes to the other side of the car. "Ready? Go!" We pull the hood as hard as we can. Finally we manage to pull it up. I run around the car and hug him.

"Oh my God. Thank You!" I say. He just pulls me closer.

I look up. Bill's black eye makeup is running down his face. I reach up and wipe it away with my sleeves. He doesn't try to stop me. When it is all gone I look at him.

With makeup Bill is beautiful. And without it he is even more so. His eyes look bigger. I could get lost in them.

"You look good with out makeup," I say. "What are you hiding from?" He just smiles and hugs me close.

I let my arms fall around his neck. He tilts my chin up and leans in. Then he kisses me. His hands drop to my waist.

When we pull apart I am stunned. I feel like I am going to faint. Bill takes my hands. He looks so distressed that I want to cry.

"I'm leaving," he says. All at once my heart breaks.

"What?" Why?

"Tomorrow. Come with me," he pleads. Come with you where?

"Where? What's going on?" I am so confused.

"I'm the lead singer of Tokio Hotel. We're leaving for a European Tour tomorrow. I want you to come with me. I don't think I could leave without you. Not after all the time we spent together. Plus I think I am falling in love with you. Will you come?" he asks. Falling in love with me? ME!? Wow. I stand on my toes and give him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I'll have to ask my parents and they probably won't let me." His face falls. "But I will be there. I want to come. Pick me up in the school parking lot tomorrow. I'll be there. I promise."

"We need to be at the airport by eight in the morning."

"Pick me up at six. I'll sneak out," I say. He pulls me into a hug and we stand like this even while Tom returns with a tow truck. We don't even notice as my car is attached to the truck and towed away. All I can think about is how Bill said he is falling in love with me.

"Guys. Get in my effing car before I leave you stranded here," he finally threatens. We spring apart and I feel myself blushing. Bill, however, throws his arm around me like it is the most natural thing in the world. We get in the car and instead of sitting on the opposite side Bill is right next to me, sitting in the middle.

Tom starts driving. "So, you two _are_ a couple now, right?" Bill looks at me. I nod. His grin gives me chills. How did I end up with the most beautiful boy on the planet?

"Yep!" Bill exclaims. We sit holding hands until we reach my house. All the lights are on.

"Damn," I say. Bill squeezes my hand. "I'll try asking, but if they say no I will still be there. At six." He nods. Then I get out of the car. Tom does too.

"Ali. Hold on one second." I turn around. We are on the porch, so Bill is no longer in my line of vision, and he can't see me either.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"I just wanted to let you know that if things don't work out between you and Bill, you'll always have me." Holy crap. Did he really just say that? I blink and try to get this news into my system. But then it gets scrambled again. Tom kisses me on the cheek, his lips lingering just a little bit too long.

"See you tomorrow. Welcome aboard." Welcome aboard indeed.


	5. Chapter 5

**NEW CONTENT ADDED IF YOU'VE BEEN FOLLOWING MY STORY ALREADY!**

* * *

Chapter 5

I stand, stunned, on the porch for what feels like hours. I decide that I need advice. Mom is no longer an option so Kara is my only option.

I slip inside the house undetected. I hear the TV on in the living room. I creep up and stand just outside the doorway, so that I can see them but they can't see me.

"They found her right?" Dad asks.

"Yes," Mom replies.

"What are we going to do when she gets home?"

"Ground her." There is a finality in Mom's tone that tells me plainly I won't be allowed to go. I guess running away is my only option.

I sneak past the doorway and tiptoe up the stairs. I lock my bedroom door once I am safely inside. Then I grab my phone and punch in the seven numbers I know by heart. Kara picks up on the first ring.

"Ali?"

"I need you're help," I cut to the chase.

"Okay? What's going on? You sound like you're dying. Why are you whispering?"

"Long story short, I wanted to hang with Bill today and my parents were being completely awful and said no so I drove off and Bill and Tom had to find me and now I am going out with Bill and he invited me on tour with him." I take a deep breath to fill my lungs with air.

"You're going on tour with Tokio Hotel? No way! Say hi to Gustav for me," Kara commands.

"Who?" I ask.

"Their drummer. I've always wanted to meet him."

"I'll be sure to hook you up. But anyway onto bigger problems. There is no way my parents with let me go. Not after what I've done."

"Good point. But what can I do?"

"You're babysitting and you hate being home alone. You want me to sleep over so that you have someone there. We promise to do our homework and get plenty of sleep."

"So?"

"So I would love to but let me ask my parents. Come over. I'll be ready in a half hour. Be right back." I put the phone down and realize that I didn't ask her what I should do about Tom. Now that I think about it I don't know if asking Kara is the best idea. I sit for a minute, gather up what little courage I have, and walk downstairs.

"Mom?" I call out.

"Alison! We were so worried." Mom pulls me into a huge hug. "You're grounded."

"Can that start tomorrow? Kara has to babysit, but you know how she is. She hates being home alone at night. So she wants me to come over and we promise to get all of our homework done. Please Mom. She can pick me up if you don't trust me." Mom contemplates for a minute.

"All right. But you are to come home right after school. Understand?"

"Completely. I love you Mom." And I hug her hard to make up for all the four months that I will be gone. Then I run upstairs and throw my whole wardrobe into three suitcases. My shoes have one of their own. I open my window. It is the kind without a screen. I pick up the first suitcase and drop it to the ground. There is a dull thud as it hits the ground. I repeat this process for the last three. Then I grab my duffel filled with underwear and bras and my makeup. I walk downstairs and reach the door just as Kara rings the doorbell.

"Hey," she says. I toss her the bag and she goes back to the car. I pull on my red jacket and grab my purse.

"Bye!" I call, trying to put as much love into it as I can.

"Bye hon," my parents call. I close the door and run to the side of the house.

"Open your trunk," I say. We put the suitcases in and then drive off. I turn around in my seat and wave at the house, a final goodbye.

"Thanks so much Kara," I say. We are waiting in the school parking lot. It is five fifty-eight.

"Sure. When are you going to tell your parents?"

"When we reach the first city." That way they can't come for me. Well they can, but I'm sure I can convince them to just let me ride out the tour.

"Where are they?" Kara whines. Right on cue the Escalade pulls in. "Well. I'll see you in four months. I want to know every detail. Every single one. Down to what type of deodorant Gustav wears. Okay?"

"Okay stalker. Bye!" I start to walk away, but Kara grabs my arm. I stare at my suitcases and duffel, which are on the ground, before turning to face her.

"Ali. I want you to know something. Some of their fans get really crazy. Most of them are in love with Bill and Tom. So please be careful. Watch your back. You never know what will happen. Oh. And hold on tight to Bill. I love you girl. Now your dream man awaits." She gets back in her car and speeds off. I wave and then notice the limo.

Bill gets out and runs over. He gives me a quick peck on the cheek, in the same place where Tom kissed me.

"Hey! You made it!"

"I told you I would."

"I know. I'm still having a little trouble believing that you're mine." I laugh, if only to cover the awkward moment I feel just happened. Tom walks over.

"Yo," he says. "These yours?" he asks, pointing to my suitcases.

"Yeah."

"Cool." He motions to one of the big guys standing at the door of the limo. He comes over and proceeds to grab two of my suitcases.

"I can do that," I say.

The guy just smiles and shakes his head. "It's no problem." He tosses them in the trunk of the limo.

"It's a good thing I decided to get the limo. There would have been no room for your luggage otherwise," Bill tells me.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because Bill always brings at least ten suitcases with him when we go on tour," Tom answers for Bill. Bill shoots him a glare and playfully hits his brother. "You have one big one just for your hats!" Tom shrugs. "Alright. Lets go! The plane leaves soon." Tom grabs my hand and pulls me along after him.

"Hey! She's my girlfriend. Hands off!" I hear Bill yell. Then Bill is next to me and takes my other hand. I lean into him to show that I am not at all interested in Tom.

We get into the limo. The seats are black leather and there is a mini fridge. I immediately claim control of the radio, to which Tom argues. I turn on some rock music and we sit in silence for a while. I lean against Bill and fall asleep with my head on his shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

**NEW CONTENT ADDED IF YOU'VE BEEN FOLLOWING MY STORY ALREADY!**

* * *

Chapter 6

As we walk through the airport I come to a horrid realization. I am going to be living in hotels and a tour bus with four testosterone filled boys. Holy crap. I am definitely going to have to watch myself.

Then I realize something else. I don't even know the other band members. I ask Bill who they are.

"Gustav and Georg. Gustav is the drummer and Georg is the bassist," he tells me.

"When do I get to meet them?"

"Right now," Bill says and he points to two guys sitting in front of the departure gate. They look up and wave. Tom runs over and plops down next to one with long brown hair. They immediately engage in conversation. Bill and I make our way over. We reach the bench and I place my messenger bag on the ground.

"Hey!" Bill greets them.

"What's up?" says one of the G's. He is blond and wearing a baseball cap. Bill shrugs and sits down.

"You must be Alison," says the boy. I nod. How did he know my name? As if reading my thoughts the boy speaks. "Bill told us you were coming."

"Oh."

"I'm Gustav, by the way." I smile, feeling kind of awkward. Then the other guy, who must be Georg, gets up. He has long, brown hair and is the same height as me, 5'9". He holds out his hand.

"I'm Georg." I take his hand and we shake.

"Hi. I'm-"

"Alison. I know." I smile again. I seem to be smiling a lot lately.

"So when is the flight leaving?" I ask once Georg has gone back to chatting with Tom.

"We board in five minutes." I nod. I look around for a place to sit. Bill notices and he pulls me down into his lap. I rest my head on his shoulder. I see, out of the corner of my eye, Tom staring at me and Bill. His eyes betray him. There is definitely jealousy in them. I turn away.

Finally they call our flight and we board the plane. Somehow I get stuck sitting between Bill and Tom. Why don't they just shoot me? I lean into Bill and he wraps his arm around my shoulders. I pretend to have a headache and ask to be left alone for a while.

I decide to speak when the plane is landing in Prague. First off, I need to tell Bill that I have no permission to be here, and secondly I want to know if we are going in a tour bus or staying in hotels.

"Hey Bill?" I ask.

"Yeah?"

"Um. I kind of don't have permission to be here. I couldn't ask my parents. They grounded me. So just thought I should let you know. Also I have to call them. School is way over and they probably think I'm dead."

"Okay. That's fine. If it makes anything better I can have our manager, David talk to your parents."

"That might help a bit." They open to doors to the plane, so I grab my purse and carry on. We parade out of the plane and I can happily say thank God for land. I hate planes. I'm so paranoid that it will crash and then I really will be dead.

"So. You're manager is meeting us here?"

"Yep. You'll like him. He's cool. In fact, there he is," Bill says, pointing to a man in a black suit. He was tall, taller than Bill even, with short brownish black hair. He was relatively attractive and he waved as we walked over, hand in hand.

"Welcome to Prague gents," he says. Bill coughs. "And lady." He reaches for my hand and kisses it lightly. I smile nervously and glance at Bill. He just grins at me, so I know he isn't making anything of it.

"We only have two hotel rooms booked for the boys, and I'm afraid I can't book any more. Do you mind sharing with them?" he asks me.

"Um. No. Will you excuse me? I need to call my parents." I felt the strange need to speak formally around David. He waves his hand and I walk off to the side. I dig out my red Blackberry and dial my home phone.

"Hello?" It's Mom. Holy crap am I in for it.

"Mom?"

"Alison Elizabeth where on God's green earth are you? Do you know how worried we've been?"

"Mom, calm down. I'm perfectly safe. I'm with Bill."

"And where is Bill?" she asks angrily. Speaking of Bill, he walks over leading David. Yay. Bill to the rescue.

"In Prague." Stunned silence.

"WHAT!?" Her voice echoes out of my phone. Bill and David both hear it. David takes the phone from my hand.

"Hello? This is David Jost, Tokio Hotel's manager." he holds up a finger and walks off. Bill tells me that the guys already went to get their luggage. We head down to the luggage area. (I can't remember what it is actually called. Told you I don't like planes.)

I see that all of mine and Bill's luggage has already been taken off the belt. Gustav grabs one last suitcase.

"That's it," he says. We all sit in silence for a moment, while we wait for David. One of the body guards mentions getting carts for the luggage and he walks off. Another follows.

"So is your mom,like, pissed?" Tom asks.

"Tom!"

"No it's cool. Yeah. She is definitely furious. I'm grounded for a year probably. Maybe the rest of my life." I wouldn't not hold it against my mother to ground me for forever. Dad would at least let me off by the time I turn twenty one and become an "official" adult. Tom begins to ask another question when David arrives.

"Okay. Here's the deal. You can stay on the tour," he says. Bill lets out a ecstatic cheer. "But you have to room with Georg and Gustav. And I am to monitor your relationship with Bill. But we can just pretend that I am. I'm not a babysitter. So you two just behave. Deal?"

"Deal," we say together.

"Oh and when we get the tour bus you can't sleep in the same room as Bill. Or Tom."

"Why am I mentioned?" Tom asks. Everyone rolls their eyes. "I'm serious. Why me?"

"Because she read up on Tokio Hotel and knows that you like to sleep around," David says. We all laugh, except for Tom, who shoots everyone an icy glare. Glance down when his gaze rests on me. Bill sensing my unease and mistaking it for nerves says, "Don't worry. She'll forgive you." I smile and give him a quick peck on the cheek.

"So are we staying in a hotel?" I ask, mostly to get off the awkward subject.

"Yeah. And in between cities we will be on the bus. It is huge. You'll probably have the separate room." I smile and nod. The body guards return and load the luggage on carts. We walk outside and are swarmed by paparazzi and fans. Flashing lights blind us and everyone is yelling. I cling to Bill.

"Bill! Who's the girl?"

"Tom. Over here!"

"Is that your girlfriend?"

"When's the tour over?"

No one says a word and we push to the car that will take us to the hotel. Once inside I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. Bill laughs and squeezes my hand.

"Is it always that crazy?" I ask.

"Yeah. I can never get used to it. But it's awesome." He grins at me and gives me a quick peck on the cheek. I smile and lean into him. Gustav watches us closely, as if making sure we aren't doing anything bad. He notices that I see him and grins. Then he scoots over to make room for Tom and Georg.

"Man! It's a minefield out there," Tom exclaims when he gets in. Georg nods in agreement.

"I was wishing the fan girls would kidnap you, get you off our backs," he jokes. We all laugh and Tom pretends to be hurt. Then the car starts moving and he is flung to the floor, having forgotten to put his seatbelt on. This prompts new rounds of laughter.

"It's not funny," he whines. He shoots Georg a glare, as if it was his fault that Tom was now on the ground. He gets up and sits in a seat, pulls the seatbelt on, and stares out the window.

When the hotel creeps into view I stare. I mean I've seen hotels before, but this one is huge. Bigger than any of the ones I've seen. If its not nice in the inside I think I'll faint.

"Wow," I say. Georg laughs.

"Wait 'till you see the inside," he says. I grin. The car stops and the door is opened. Flashes greet us once again and everyone is yelling, asking the guys questions. Then I feel my arm almost pulled from its socket. A female reporter has grabbed me by the arm. Bill looks back in concern.

"So tell us, why are you here with Tokio Hotel? Are you a stalker fan or are you Tom's next victim?" she asks with a sneer. I look at Bill.

"Bill?" I ask. He rushes over and takes me by the elbow. He pulls me along beside him until we are safely inside the hotel.

"What was that? I ask. He bites his lip.

"Ignore her. She's this reporter that hates us because we refused to sell her a good story. She mostly hates me though," Bill added with a little smile.

"Why?"

"Because she liked me and I refused to sleep with her. I'm waiting for my true love," he says. I look down. It's probably not me. I'm such a loser. Bill tilts my head head up and gives me a quick kiss. I look around, but thankfully know one was looking our direction. Plus we were hidden by this huge plant.

"We have to go to an awards show next month. I'm going to go public about our relationship then. Is that okay? I promised my fans that I'd tell them when I got a girlfriend." In answer to his question I give him a kiss.

"Yes. It's fine with me. So are you nominated for an award?"

"Best band and best music video for our single Spring Nicht," Bill tells me. "I can't wait for next month!"

"Me either. My birthday is next month," I say casually.

"That's right. November 19th! Right?"

"Yep. You remembered." Bill smiles.

"I'm your boyfriend. Of course I remembered silly," he says. Then he takes my hand and leads me to the front desk where the rest of the guys are.

"We already got the keys. You and me are in 567 and The other three are in 569. Right next door. And guess what? The rooms are connected. No sneaking out Bill," Tom says. Bill blushes.

"Shut up Tom. Lets go." We grab our bags and head to the elevator. I hate elevators. I am claustrophobic and always feel like it will stop and I'll be trapped. Bill notices my uneasiness.

"Are you okay? You look like you're about to vomit," he says. I don't answer, afraid that I actually will vomit if I open my mouth. Finally we reach the fifth floor and I rush out of the elevator, abandoning my suitcases. Gustav struggles to keep the doors open as he grabs both his and my luggage. I slide down the wall. Bill rushes over, along with Tom and Georg.

"Are you okay?" they ask simultaneously.

"I hate elevators," I manage to say. This causes Georg to laugh out loud. Bill glares.

"I thought you were dying," he says, which causes Bill to smack her.

"That's not funny. What if she was? Are you okay?" He asks again.

"I'll feel better if I lay down," I say.

"Can you walk?" Bill asks. I shrug.

"Possibly." He helps me stand and then my legs give out beneath me. Bill catches me and I sit back down. He looks at Tom and Tom nods. Then Tom comes over to me and grabs behind my back and under my knees. I am hoisted into the air. I feel my cheeks flush from embarrassment. Why couldn't it be Bill or one of the G's who carried me? Why Tom?

We walk down the hall and Gustav opens the door to our room. Tom sets me down on the couch and then backs to the other side of the room. I smile at him.

"Thanks," I say. He nods and then walks out of the room. Now what did I do? I mean I know that things are awkward between us, considering the kiss, but he can't stand to be in the same room as me. I sigh. Bill walks in and hands me a water bottle.

"Drink up," he says. "You'll feel better." I take a sip. Gustav brings in my suitcases.

"I'll sleep here," I say.

"You should have a bed," he says.

"I'm fine. Besides if it weren't for me you would be sleeping in the bed. So it's yours."

"Are you sure?" he asks.

"Positive."

"Okay," he says and then goes into the bedroom. Bill helps me stand up.

"Help me pull out the bed," I say. We take the cushions off the couch and pull out the bed. It already has sheets on it and I find an extra blanket in the closet. Then I grab my toiletries and pajamas and head into the bathroom. After I brush my teeth and put on my pajamas (Black sweats and a black tank) I walk out into the living room. Bill is laying on my bed, sleeping.

I lean over him and stare for a second. I turn around, too overwhelmed by his beauty, and feel arms around my waist. They pull me down and I land on top of Bill. He kisses my neck and snuggles up close to me. Then he starts tickling.

"Ah! Bill. Ha!" I laugh. I squirm, trying to free myself, but he just rolls on top of me and pins my arms out to the side. I try to buck him off, but he holds tighter.

"Bill. Stop," I say as he tickles. He ignores me. I sit up and kiss him. He stops and places his hand behind my neck, pulling me into him.

"Get a room," comes a voice. Georg and Gustav are standing there, watching. I blush, but Bill just kisses me again.

"Goodnight," he says before giving one last kiss.

"Night," I say. The G's laugh and go into the bedroom. I fall asleep reliving the last few moments.


	7. Chapter 7

For a pic of the dress I talk about go to 'morilee . com' and click 'Special Occasion' and the '2'. It is the last one in that group of dresses.

**NEW CONTENT HAS BEEN ADDED TO THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS IF YOU'VE BEEN FOLLOWING MY STORY SO FAR. **

**I'M SORRY THAT I EDITED AFTER I POSTED BUT CrazyFangurl8 MADE SOME EXCELLENT POINTS AND I FELT THE NEED TO GO BACK AND ADD TO MY STORY. SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT FOR THIS CHAPTER AND IT IS VERY SHORT BUT AT LEAST I POSTED.**

**Dont forget to check out the dress. It is really pretty and i did a horrible job describing it. The website has no spaces in the name, obviously, but spacing it was the only way to get it to show up on this site. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and my editing.**

* * *

Chapter 7

The first concert went extremely well. The boys were awesome and the fans were screaming. I hung out backstage, waiting for them to be finished so I could hang with them some more. Afterward we went back to the hotel and watched movies in mine and the G's hotel suite. Bill and I fell asleep on my little pull out bed.

Now I wake up and look around. Bill is standing my the television, fully dressed in a pair of dark wash jeans and a red leather jacket. I sit up and he glances over.

"Hey!" he says. "It's about time you woke up. We've got to go shopping."

"Shopping? Why?" I ask.

"Because the Comet awards are a red carpet event. You need something fabulous and as my girlfriend you have to look the best out of everyone." I get out of bed and skip over to him. Then I launch myself into his arms. He pulls me close.

"When are we leaving?"

"The car is coming in twenty minutes."

"What!? How am I supposed to shower and get ready in twenty minutes?"

"Just throw your hair up. You look fine now anyway," he says. I blush. "You need to stop blushing every time I compliment you."

"Sorry," I say.

"I'm kidding. You look cute when you blush. Now hurry up. I already picked out an outfit for you."

"You picked out my outfit. Thanks mother," I say sarcastically. He has me pinned against the wall in a second. I would be scared if it weren't for the smile on his face.

"Excuse me? Do I look like a girl to you?" he asks playfully.

"A bit actually, yeah," I tease. Then he kisses me.

"Would a girl kiss you like that?"

"Only if I were a lesbian," I say. He scoffs and lets me go.

"Hurry up," he says and slaps me playfully on the butt as I go by.

"Hey. That is private property. No trespassing," I say. He grins and I go into the bathroom. A pair of black satin shorts and a bright green tank top are folded neatly on the counter. A black sweater is hanging on a hook. I pull on the clothes and step into a pair of black suede boots that have a flat sole. I brush my teeth, put on some eyeliner and mascara and walk out of the bathroom.

"Ta da," I say. "Another fashion crisis solved by the amazing Bill Kaulitz." He walks over and makes me spin.

"Yep. You look amazing. Now lets go. Here," he says, handing me my brown messenger bag. I hang it on my shoulder and Bill opens the door. We get into the elevator and I shake nervously in Bill's arms. He rubs his hand in circles on my back and finally the doors open. I bolt right into flashing cameras.

"Bill!"

"Who's the girl!"

"Over here!"

Bill grabs my hand and pulls me through the throng of fans and paparazzi. Finally we reach the outdoors and get into a black BMW. We reach the mall in ten minutes. Bill slips on some sunglasses and walks into the mall, me trailing behind him. He leads me into a Ralph Lauren formal wear store.

I reach into my bag and take out one of those huge cameras that photographers use. "Here. Use this to take pictures of the dresses I try on."

"It's huge!"

"Yeah."

"Are you interested in photography?" Bill asks.

"Yeah. I do some amateur stuff. I hope to be a photographer when I graduate."

"I didn't know that. Cool. Anyway. Lets start finding a dress." We pick out tons of dresses, Bill snapping photos of every one. Finally we decide on a wine colored gown with spaghetti straps and a thin, see through shrug. The dress is floor length and has black beads that create a delicate pattern. It is gorgeous, the kind of dress I would wear to prom.

"You look amazing in that," Bill says. "I'll have to keep you away from Tom." I laugh.

"Thanks." He stands up and walks over. Then he turns me so that I am facing the mirror.

"You look beautiful." He places his hands around my waist and nuzzles my neck. I start laughing.

"Bill. It's not a secret if you are kissing me in public. Now let me change into normal clothes." he reluctantly lets me go and I change. Then I look at the price tag and fall about a thousand feet.

"Bill," I say once I exit my little changing stall.

"Yeah?"

"This is four hundred dollars. I can't pay for this."

"I'm paying," he says simply.

"What? No. I couldn't let you waste that much money on me."

"It's fine." He kisses me on the forehead and grabs the dress. Then he pays for it and hands me the dress bag. I sigh.

"Come on. It's no big deal. Besides, I want you to steal the show." He kisses me again and we walk out of the mall and get into the car. I let my thoughts wander to what will happen the night of the Comet awards.


	8. Chapter 8

**I posted really quickly this time. But don't get used to it. I have rollerskating lessons on Wednesdays, piano on Thursdays, confirmation class on Mondays, and I work weekends. Not to mention homework and my television programs that I have to watch. I am a busy person. I think that Tuesdays are a good day for me to post.**

**Anyway. I hope you enjoy this chapter and reviews would be appreciated! I am going to stir up some drama after the comet awards, which will probably be in two chapters. I am doing the photoshoot next chapter. Please don't hate me!**

* * *

Chapter 8

I hear a knock on the door later. The guys had to go to a signing session. Bill asked if I wanted to come but I told him I'd rather chill in the hotel room. I get up, wondering who it could be. I open the door and see Tom.

"Tom? Why aren't you at the signing session?" I ask.

"What? You're not going to ask me if I want to come in? How rude!" I step aside and he walks in. He looks around and then sits on the couch.

"So?"

"Right! I pretended to be sick."

"Why?" I ask.

"Because I need to talk to you and I knew there would be no other way to get you alone." Okay then. That's interesting.

"Okay. Talk," I tell him.

"Alright. I want to say sorry for the kissing thing and I really think it would be best if we were just friends. I mean, come on. You're going out with my brother. My twin. I can't like you. It would hurt Bill to much. But I can't not talk to you either. So are we friends?"

"Hmm. I don't know. You were pretty rude to me," I tease. His face falls. "I'm kidding. I would love to be your friend."

"Sweet," he says, playing it cool. But his eyes are dancing. "Well I should go to my room and pretend to be sick. The session will be over soon and I can't be alone in the same room as you. It might tempt me to-"

"Alright! Out you go!" I say and push him out the door. He laughs and walks out.

"Night."

"Good night Tom. See you tomorrow." I close the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"What should we do?" Bill asks. We are all in Bill and Tom's hotel room. It is ten in the morning.

"The bus doesn't arrive until three right?" I ask.

"Yep."

"Let's go to the pool and swim," Gustav says. We agree that this may be a good way to pass time and go to our own hotel room. I grab my swimsuit, a black bikini, and head to the bathroom. I change into it and put on a yellow sun dress over it. I slip on a pair of flip flops, grab a towel, and walk into the living room. Everyone is already there.

"Took you long enough," Tom says. I roll my eyes at him and he just makes a face.

"Let's go." We walk down the hall and into the elevator. I take a deep breath.

"What is it with you and elevators?" Georg asks.

"When I was little I got stuck in an elevator for five hours. There were tons of people and I was hyperventilating. It was awful. So now I hate elevators."

"Oh." The elevator doors open and we go to the pool. The guys jump right in. I lay my towel out and lay out by the pool, hoping to get a tan.

"Ali! Come on! Get in the water!" Bill calls.

"No thanks," I say.

"Ali."

"Bill." He looks at me expectantly. I shake my head. Bill whispers something to Tom, who grins. Tom swims away while Bill swims up to me.

"Please," he begs.

"No."

"Come on."

"No!"

"You know you want to," he taunts.

"Bill. Stop. I don't want to go in the water." Hands grab me from behind. Then I am up in Tom's arms. He grins down at me.

"Put me down," I say.

"If you say so," he replies. Then he tosses me into the water.

"TOM!" I yell when I resurface. "How rude. And thanks for putting him up to that, Bill." I swim away. Bill catches my wrist and I spin around in the water.

"You're not really mad are you?" he asks concernedly. I look into his eyes and my anger evaporates.

"No. I'm just a little annoyed that your brother threw me in."

"I thought it was amusing. You look great in that swimsuit, by the way." I go underwater. Bill pulls me up and laughs.

"Let's go. I want to give you something." He takes my hand and we get out of the water. Then I dry off and slip my dress back on. He takes my hand and leads me up to his hotel room.

"Wait here," Bill says, plopping me on the couch. I sit down and five minutes later Bill comes back, dressed in normal clothes.

"You get to change, but I don't?"

"Do you want to change?" he asks. I nod. "Can I come?"

"To the hotel room, but you can't be there when I change." He fakes disappointment. I get up and we walk into my room. I quickly change into jeans and a t shirt. Bill is standing by the bathroom door when I walk out. Immediately I am in his arms. He kisses me. His hands roam across my stomach and then he presses me against the wall. I realize where this is going and I push him away.

"Sorry Bill. I can't. I'm not ready for this." He presses his lips together and nods.

"I'm not going to pressure you into anything you're not ready for."

"Thanks Bill," I say. I hug him and look at the clock.

"The bus'll be here in a few minutes. Are you all packed?" I ask. He nods. I kiss him on the cheek.

"I need to put a few things in my suitcase. Let's go." We walk into the bedroom and I stuff a few t shirts and some jeans into the suitcase. Then I zip it closed. Bill grabs the other one and we walk out of the bedroom. The guys are there, hair dripping wet, holding their suitcases.

"Took you long enough. The bus is here! Let's go," Tom says. We walk out of the door and into the elevator. Then we turn in our room keys and get outside just as the bus pulls up. It is huge. The doors open and we climb in. David is already there.

"Hello! How are we all? Good? Good. Here's the deal. Ali, you get the separate bedroom at the other end of the bus. You have to pass through the bunks where the boys will sleep, so make sure to be properly dressed. Is that cool?"

"Yeah," I say, my eyes meeting Bill's. Awkward. David smiles and moves on to tell the guys that about what's going on when we arrive in Warsaw. "The drive only takes about ten hours, so we are going to drive straight through. Then when we get there you guys have a photo shoot at five."

I grab my suitcases and walk to the other side of the bus. I go through the bunk room and open a door. The room I have is tiny. There is a double bed, and a counter. I place my four suitcases on this and then drop my messenger bag on the bed. Back in the front of the bus Bill is putting his suitcases in the storage area on the side of the bus. All ten of them take up more than three quarters of the space. He grins when he sees me watching him.

"So. The Comet Awards are in Warsaw. A week after tomorrow. Are you ready?" I nod.

"Can't wait," I say. I don't know why I sound sad. Maybe because I am going to get all of this attention and I don't think I'm ready for all of the photos and such. What if no one likes me? Bill gives me a look and I shake my fear away. I skip over to him.

"Let's go inside the bus. I think everyone is settled and David wants to leave." Bill closes the door and follows me onto the bus. He sits on the couch next to Tom and pulls me into his lap.

"WHOO!" Tom yells. We stare.

"What? I'm excited." We roll our eyes and begin the long trip.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took me so long to upload. I've been quite busy. I probably won't be posting for a while. I'm going to West Virginia next week and so I won't have time to write. I have some drama planned and it probably isn't too hard to figure out what will happen. But still. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review. Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 9

As soon as we arrive in Warsaw we head to an abandoned warehouse. The bus parks and the guys get out. Bill grabs a change of clothes.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"At our photo shoot!" Bill says. Gustav glances back and grins at me.

"You haven't seen Bill until you've seen him at a photo shoot. He only has one look," Gustav tells me, before striking a pose with his hands on his hips and pushing his lips out. I laugh.

"That is not true," Bill says defensively. He punches Gustav in the shoulder and walks away with his head held high. I stand rooted in my spot.

"Ali! Come on!" Bill yells. I run to catch up with him. He opens the door and we enter the warehouse. Boxes are piled on the floor and there are metal scraps all over. We step up to a man holding a camera. He is wearing rather tight jeans and an argyle sweater. His short blond hair is gelled into place. He holds out his hand for Bill to take.

"Hi, hi! I'm Damien. I'll be your photographer," he says perkily. He then, I am not lying, proceeds to check Bill out! Oh my God! Then he sizes me up. He takes one look at our entwined hands.

"Are you two together?" he asks.

"When are the pictures coming out?" Bill asks instead of answering.

"A week after the Comets."

"Cool. Then yes we are, but you can't tell anyone. It's a secret until the awards."

"Ooh! I love secrets. Don't worry, my lips are sealed," and Damien proceeds to pantomime locking his lips and throwing away the key. "So do you want to do some individual shots first, then the group, and now that I know that juicy tidbit, how about some shots of the couple?"

"Okay! Do you mind if Ali watches while you shoot? She is an aspiring photographer."

"No way! Of course. Would you like to shoot a few frames too?"

"Could I?" I ask excitedly.

"Duh. That's why I offered. Come on," he says and leads me off to the side. He tells me to wait here and then calls the guys to go stand by the scrap metal. Damien comes back.

"So what I am going for in this shoot is kind of like these guys are rough, but still are gentlemen and such, so I'm going to dress them in tuxes and what not, but they will be posing with the metal, thus showing their tough side. What do you think?" Damien asks in a huge run on sentence.

"It's cool. I think though that when I shoot they should be standing by the wall with graffiti on it, and that they should be dressed in their street clothes. Then they can assume haughty demeanors and kind of show that they are praised as good and that they know it."

"Excellent. I love it. You will do so well. Now sit and pay close attention. Boy's we're ready for you!" Damien calls. They walk out in tuxes. Tom is wearing a black hat and an extremely baggy tux. I start to laugh.

"Shh," Damien hisses. I immediately fall silent. Damien then proceeds to tell the guys what to do and they start posing. He snaps shot after shot. Finally he gives them a break and Bill prances over to me.

"Wow," I say. "You get really into it."

"What can I say? The camera loves me. I'm amazing."

"If you're amazing, then I am too," Tom calls from a table filled with food.

"Yeah. But I'm better." We head over and Bill pops a strawberry into his mouth. Damien shows up out of nowhere and squeezes in between me and Bill0

"So Ali, sweetheart, is going to be shooting your next set. I need you dressed in your normal clothes ASAP so that we can wrap this up. Go!" He shoos them all away and begins to talk to me.

"I am so jealous of you right now," he tells me.

"Why?"

"Well, you have gorgeous hair, a fabulous body, and the hottest boyfriend in the world. Not to mention that you yourself are quite cute. Anyway. I want you dressed in a formal gown, something slim and silky, for your photos with Bill. 'Kay? I think we have something around here. Oh. Here they come."

Damien hands me his camera and I put the strap around my neck.

"Okay. Go stand by that wall. Just do whatever poses you want." They walk over and start posing. I snap a couple photos. "Bill, tilt your head up just a bit, you're losing the light." He listens and I snap another photo. We shoot until I've gone through fifty frames.

"Wow. You are a natural. Come look at these photos," Damien says. I walk over to the computer that shows each of the photos I've snapped. Damien points to one of them. Bill and Tom are back to back, both glaring at the camera. Georg has his head cocked to the side with a smirk and Gustav is staring straight through the lens. It gives me chills.

"Those are amazing photos. I love the angles. We'll have to work together sometime, love. Now its time for Bill and Ali. We don't have time to do individual shots and I want to get at least ten frames of the couple together. Go change Ali."

A girl leads me away to a back room. She hands me a dress bag and leaves the room. I pull on the white dress. It is floor length with flowing fabric and a plunging neckline. I run my hands through my hair and walk out barefoot.

"Gorgeous. You look simply gorgeous."

"You look really nice," Tom says. Bill just smiles at me and takes my hand. We walk in front of the camera. Bill wraps one arm around me and I lean against him, my head cocked back and chin pointed down. Damien snaps. Then Bill picks me up and swings me around. I can't help but laugh and the camera snaps. We do a few more photos and then Bill is next to me. I turn and look at him, camera flashing. He leans in and kisses me. Another flash.

"Excellent. You are done. And keep the dress, it looks great on you. And I will see you all at the Comets. Good luck." Damien starts packing up . We walk back to the bus and step on. It is almost nine. I mention being tired and go to my room. Then I sit on my bed and wonder why I felt sparks when Tom complimented me.


	10. Chapter 10

**I tried to write something really quickly this morning because I am going to the mall today, so I figured I wouldn't have much time. I would have posted earlier this week, but my mom had sugery, so i was trying to keep my house clean. Let me tell you, it is really hard to have a clean house when I am the only neat freak in my family.**

**Anyway I didn't get to the actual awards this chapter like I wanted, but definitely next chapter. I hope you enjoy and reviews would be appreciated. The outfits they are wearing in the story are what the guys wore to the Comets 2008. Just in case you wanted to look up the picture. **

* * *

Chapter 10

"Ali! Come on! We're gonna be late," Tom yells at me. We arrived at the hotel yesterday and I share a room with the G's, but everyone is in our room. I am in the bathroom, towel drying my hair.

"Hold on one second!" I yell back. I run a brush through my hair and check how I look in the mirror. I am wearing a button down shirt and jeans. Today is the day of the Comets, and Bill is paying for me to get my hair styled, so I don't want to have to pull a shirt over my head.

I open the door and walk out into the room. Tom stands up and opens the hotel door.

"After you," he says with a mock bow. I roll my eyes and walk into the hallway. Bill had some errands to runs, so he said he would catch up with us at the salon.

As soon as we step into the salon I am overwhelmed with the scent of hair products and perfumes. I try not to breathe deeply. Tom practically chokes to death.

"Holy crap. How can girls stand to wear perfume? It stinks." I laugh as he begins another round of coughing. The secretary rolls her eyes and asks us why we are here.

"We are getting her hair done," Tom says pointing to me. The lady looks me up and down and then rolls her eyes.

"Why?" she asks. Excuse me? Someone's nosy. Sheesh. Mind your own business. Tom and I share a look and he smirks.

"Well. I could tell you, but it would be pretty X-rated," he says. I slap him on the shoulder. "Just kidding. She is coming with us to the Comet Awards." Her eyes go wide and she begins to blush.

"You're Tom Kaulitz, aren't you?" she asks. "Oh my God! I love your band." She begins to fawn over Tom and he looks a bit scared.

"Maria. That's enough. You can go home now," says a man in a tux. "Sorry. She's a handful to deal with. My name is Max. Are you Ali?" he asks.

"Yes," I say.

"Well follow me and we can start on your hair. You may come to Mr. Kaulitz." He leads us to the other end of the salon. Then he sits me in a chair and turns me so that I can't see the mirror.

"So what are we doing to your hair? I must say it is gorgeous! Did you bring a picture of the dress?" he asks.

"You can do whatever you want to my hair. And here's the dress." I show him the picture. He gasps.

"It's beautiful. I know just what to do." He begins to cut my hair. Then he blows drys it and styles it. I look at the floor and see a huge pile of hair. How short is my hair? Finally he is done.

"Viola!" he exclaims. I look in the mirror. My hair goes down just below my bust line. It falls in soft waves around my face and one side is pinned back with a pretty burgundy clip.

"Thank you! It's beautiful!" I say.

"Makeup! You need makeup! Carmen! Come and do this girls makeup!" A girl appears with a tray of makeup. She peeks at the dress and begins to do my makeup. She puts on a thin layer of foundation, fawning over how smooth and clear my skin is, and some mineral powder. Then she lines my top eyelid with black eyeliner. She puts on a sparking silver eyeshadow and tons of mascara.

"You are done my dear," she says.

"Thank you so much." We pay and Max wishes us good luck. It is only until we are driving back to the hotel that I realize Bill never showed up.

"You look great," Tom says from beside me. I smile.

"Bill never showed up," I say in reply.

"He's probably having trouble picking out a birthday present for you," Tom says. Then he slaps a hand over his mouth. "Oops. I wasn't supposed to say anything."

"He's already given me so much. I can't accept anymore. I would feel awful."

"Don't worry about it. He wants to give you stuff. Relax." I hear the words, but still am unable to relax. I am costing Bill way too much.

I am in the bathroom making sure my makeup is okay. I add a little more mascara before looking at the dress bag hanging on the towel rack. There are only ten minutes until we have to leave to the Comets. Then, when we arrive, we have to walk down the red carpet and pose for pictures and answer questions. My stomach clenches. Bill is going to announce our relationship tonight. Am I even ready for all the attention I will get.

I practically jump out my skin when my phone rings. I shriek and fall to the floor. Bill calls out to see if I am okay.

"Yeah," I yell back. I answer my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey girl! Are you excited to be going to your first awards show?"

"Hey Kara. Actually I am extremely nervous."

"Why?"

"Bill is going to make our relationship known to the public tonight. He is going to do it either when we win the award or while they present the award for Best Pop Video. And he bought me this totally gorgeous dress."

"I can't wait to see. I'll be watching at home on the TV. I can't wait. Well I just called to say I miss you and good luck. I love you. Got to go. Bye!" She hangs up before I can say bye back. I sigh and put my phone back on the counter. Then I open the dress bag and change. The dress fits me perfectly. I pull on the little shrug and slip into a pair of my back strappy sandal heels. Thankfully Bill did not have to pay for my shoes. It is a good thing I have a shoe fetish.

I walk out of the bathroom. Bill gets up from the couch and skips over to me.

"You look beautiful," he whispers in my ear. I blush and he laughs. He is wearing all black. He has a belt buckle that says fighter and chain link suspenders. His black hair is straightened down and his nails are just plain black. I look at the other boys.

Tom and the G's are all wearing jeans and t shirts, Gustav and Tom with their regular baseball caps and Tom's clothing baggy as usual. Everyone looks amazing.

"I feel so overdressed," I say casually.

"That's because you are," Tom says. I stick my tongue out at him and he shrugs his shoulders. Then there is a knock on the door and David comes in.

"Excellent, are we all ready to go? Ali you look great," he says. I say thanks and then he ushers us out of the hotel and into a limo on the way to the awards. Everyone stares at us on the way down, or more specifically me and Bill, whose arm is linked through mine. I feel the butterflies in my stomach and hope that everything goes well.


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter is really short, but I wanted to post again before the weekend was over. I hope you like it. I probably could have added more. Anyway, please review and thanks so much for all of the other reviews.**

* * *

Chapter 11

We arrive twenty minutes later at the red carpet. I watch as stars like Linkin Park and Paramore walk down the carpet. My heartbeat quickens. Bill looks at me and I swear that he can hear it. Holy crap I'm nervous. My palms are sweating. I wipe them on the seat.

"Are you okay?" Bill asks. I nod. "Let's go." He knocks on the window and the door is opened. Tom leaves first, followed by Gustav and Georg, then Bill. He holds out his hand and I take it. I step out of the car and hear gasps. Fans stop screaming and reporters rush over.

"Bill, who is this?"  
"This is Ali Wood. She is a good friend of ours." He squeezes my hand and winks in my direction. I smile and cameras flash. I think I will be blind by the end of the day.

We continue to walk down the red carpet. We get stopped every once in a while and it takes what feels like forever for us to reach our seats inside. We are seated around a table covered with a white table cloth that has rose petals laying all over it. I lift one up and inhale the scent.

The awards get underway. I clap politely when someone wins. Finally the category of Best Band comes up. Everyone around our table gets tense.

"And now lets find out the nominees for Best Band," says Hayley of Paramore. "Linkin Park!" Applause. "Fall Out Boy!" More applause and more tenseness. "Tokio Hotel!" I cheer along with everyone else. Bill smiles at me and I reach out to hold his hand. "And the last nominee is Three Days Grace!"

She waits for the cheers to die down. I look at the round Comet in her hands and say a quick prayer that the guys will win. Also that everything will go swiftly if they win.

"And the winner of Best Band is," she pauses for effect, "TOKIO HOTEL!" Bill jumps up and hugs his brother. Everyone is laughing and hugging. Bill grabs my hand and pulls me along after the guys to accept the award. We reach the stage and Hayley passes the award to Tom.

"The only people we want to thank are our fans, who made this possible. Thank you so much. We are so proud." The crowd cheers. Bill smiles and then takes the mic again.

"And before we go back to our seats I have something else to say. I promised my fans that if I ever got a girlfriend I would tell them. So here she is. Everyone meet my girlfriend Ali!" Silence and then a smattering of applause. I feel my cheeks flame. They don't like me. Bill tilts my chin and kisses me, causing everyone to cheer. We walk back to our seats.

"I think that went rather well," says Bill. I laugh.

The rest of the night soon becomes a disappointment. Tokio Hotel loses Best Video to Apocalyptica for their video Somewhere Around Nothing. I hug each of the guys when we lose. Tom hugs me a little too close for someone who just wants to be friends.

Finally, the show is over and we start to leave. Once outside we are swarmed by paparazzi asking me how I feel about dating Bill Kaulitz. I tell them it's amazing, which leaves Bill looking the happiest he has all night. How long must I lie to myself? Because I know that there is a part of me that wants Tom. And that just isn't right.


	12. Chapter 12

**I think this chapter is okay. I definately created some drama, that some of you won't be happy with. Hopefully you like this chapter. Please Review!**

* * *

Chapter 12

Two weeks have gone by. Living in a tour bus with four other guys is not the greatest idea. Their management and body guards are in a different bus. The guys are slobs. I can barely walk around without stepping on dirty underwear or socks. Finally after opening a cupboard only to have all the contents fall on me, I snap.

"Oh my God!" I yell, picking up a can of soup that just missed crushing my toes. The guys run from various sides of the bus to where I am standing, surrounded by food. Georg bursts out laughing.

"What happened?" Gustav asks.

"I opened a cupboard door." Now Tom is laughing along with Georg. I blush. Bill wraps an arm around my shoulders.

"Well, lets put it all away."

"No. Bill, give me that," I say, yanking the empty box of cereal out of his hands. "Were you going to put this back?" I ask.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

"IT"S EMPTY!"

"Sorry. Calm down."

"This bus is disgusting. I can't even sit down without finding a pair of dirty socks underneath me. So I need help, to clean this place."

Georg walks off immediately. Bill makes an uneasy face, but doesn't leave, if only because he knows I will force him to stay. Gustav mentions something about wanting to maintain his drumsticks, and Tom just shrugs and walks toward the TV. Bill grabs his shirt.

"You get to help," he says.

"Um, she's your girlfriend, not mine. You help her."

"I am. And so are you. You're my brother." Tom sighs but begins to pick up food and place it on the counter. I smile.

We start by throwing out all of the empty cereal and anything that is long past its expiration date. I nearly die when I find some moldy cheese in the back of the fridge. My shriek sends Tom into fits of laughter. After the kitchen is cleaned we move on to gather all the dirty laundry. I put it all in a big garbage bag and stick it in the closet in my room. Then we make all of the beds and straighten all of the magazines.

Finally we move onto the bathroom. I open the door and look around. The sink in covered in hair and the toilet is extremely dirty. Tom manages to sneak away.

"Um, so I have to go," says Bill.

"What!"

"Yeah, um, I'm working on writing a new song, and I want to get in done soon, so um, yeah." He runs off. I sigh and get to work by myself. It takes me an hour to clean it all. But at least I will be able to breathe when I get ready in the morning.

The guys are all sitting at the table, playing cards, when I finish.

"Bus looks good," Georg says, prompting slaps from Bill and Tom.

"You didn't even do anything!" they yell together. I sit down and watch them play.

The bus stops at about seven. They decided to stop and spend the night wherever we are before driving on to the next city. I leave the bus and head to a gas station to get some things.

Some guy is following me. He stares at me while I grab some water and when I look up he looks away. I should have asked Bill to come with me.

I pay and leave the gas station. As I walk back to the bus, I realize that there are way to many alleys around. And the guy is getting steadily closer to me. I turn down an alley in order to get to the bus. The guy turns. I run. Then I feel my arm in someones grasp and I am jerked around.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asks. He grins and raises his eyebrows. "Huh?" I don't say anything, just jerk my arm back and try to get out of his grasp. He reaches up and slaps me with his other hand. He presses me into the brick wall of a building. He takes my face in one of his hands.

"I said, where do you think you're going? Huh? Where are you-" He lets go suddenly. I fall to the ground, tears rolling down my face. I hear another voice.

"Get out of here! If you ever come near her again, I swear you won't live to see daylight again." I hear him running away. I look up.

Tom is looking at his knuckles. He rubs them for a second before turning on me. He helps me up and I launch myself at him. He holds me, smoothing my hair.

"It's okay. Shh. It'll be okay. I swear he'll never hurt you again." I bury my face in his chest.

"I should have asked someone to come with me. I'm so stupid."

"No you're not. He was just a freaking ass-" He stops talking as I kiss him. Then he is kissing me back. He stands with his hands on the wall, me in between. Then he breaks away and wipes his mouth.

"We can't do this. He's my brother. We've got to tell him."

"Tom. Wait! Please. Let's just keep this between ourselves."

"You want me to lie to him?"

"No. Just don't tell him now. Not yet."

"When then?"

"I'll tell him. I swear." Tom nods, believing me.

"Okay, Okay. Let's go, before that creep comes back." We start walking and I feel my heart tearing. Is there no way that I could have both of them?


	13. Chapter 13

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry it took so long to update. Reviews would be nice and thanks to all who've reviewed previously.**

* * *

Chapter 13

Time has gone by and I've managed to restore order to my world. Bill shows no signs of knowing what went on between me and Tom, so I know Tom has not betrayed me to his brother. I feel awful lying to Bill, but what he doesn't know won't hurt him. Granted it is tearing me in two, but at least Bill is happy.

It is Christmas Eve. We are all in the tour bus watching a movie. I'm panicking because I had hardly any money to spend on Christmas gifts. I sent my family a card. I feel horrible about that.

The lights on the bus go on and I realize that the movie is over. I sit up and rub my eyes.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"Midnight," Gustav tells me. I yawn.

"I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight. See you in the morning," I tell the guys. I go in my room and crawl under the covers. I fall asleep in an instant.

Pressure at the end of my bed wakes me. I look at my cell phone for the time. Three o'clock. I sit up and let my eyes adjust to the light.

Tom is sitting on the end of my bed. He is wearing sweatpants and a tighter fit shirt, though not as tight as some of the things Bill wears. I look away.

"Ali, I need to talk to you," he says.

"At three in the morning?"

"It's the only time I know we won't be overheard."

"Fine. What?" I ask. Tom looks around quickly before gazing upon me. I feel my heart speed up. Look away.

"Did you tell Bill yet, cause he seems pretty happy around you?"

"I'll tell him Tom. I swear I will. Just give me some more time."

"Why?"

"Please Tom. I want to make this as painless as possible."

"Fine. But you have to tell him before the tour is over. It's not fair." I nod. He gets up and walks out of the room. I lay back down and try to steady my breathing.

In the morning I walk out to the front of the bus. The guys are all huddled around the table. They look up when I come in. Bill smiles and pats the chair next to him I sit down, masterly avoiding eye contact with Tom.

"Merry Christmas," I say. They all reply with their own Merry Christmases.

"Okay. She's up. Let's do presents!" Tom says happily. They all run to grab their gifts. I get up and walk into my room. I grab four boxes and walk back out. I toss Georg the smallest box.

"Awesome! Thanks!" he says when he sees that it is filled with guitar pics. Gustav is extremely pleased with the drumsticks I found and Tom switches hit hat with the white and blue one that was in his box. Bill opens his gift. It is a t-shirt with intricate swirls that make a skull.

"I love it. It is awesome! Okay. Now you get to open the gifts that we got you," Bill says. I get a gift card from both Gustav and Georg. I gasp when I open Tom's gift to me. It is a ring. It is just a band of silver that is engraved with my name and embellished with little tiny emeralds.

"This must have cost you a fortune. It's beautiful. Thank you so much!" I am kind of shocked that he would spend so much on me. I give him a hug and sit back down.

Bill hands me a box. Inside is a beautiful diamond necklace in the shape of a heart. I put it on immediately. It feels heavy hanging from my neck. I hug Bill.

"It's beautiful," I say. He smiles and gives me a quick peck on the cheek. I see Tom glare at me out of the corner of my eye. I sit back and we continue the gift giving. Then I get up and get ready for the day. Tom follows me.

"You need to tell him."

"I can't," I say.

"Why not?"

"Because I love him."

"Then why did you kiss me?" He is getting louder.

"Please Tom, shh." Then I say the thing that has been threatening to burst from me for weeks. "I love you too." His eyes get wide and then he shuts them tight. He turns around and walks away. For the first time I feel as if I am going to die from the pain.


	14. Chapter 14

**Its a really short chapter, but hey! At least I posted something. I hope you enjoy. Drama to come next chapter. Lots of drama.**

* * *

Chapter 14

Christmas came and went way too quickly. After a tortuous week of wondering if Bill would find out, we went into January and the continuation of the tour. The guys are playing in London tonight. We are going to arrive in two hours and check into the hotel. Then we will go to the venue and the guys will do a quick sound check before the concert. We are staying in London for a week.

The bus pulls up to an Embassy Suites. We get out, each of us with one suitcase. (It was very difficult to convince Bill that he only needed one.) Tom waltzes up to the front desk.

"May I help you sir," the receptionist asks in a bored voice.

"We want to check in. The name is Kaulitz and Listing. And Wood." For the first time this trip I get my own hotel room. Mine is supposed to have a door that connects to the twins rooms.

"Here you are sir. Enjoy your stay."

"Thank you, _ma'am_." She rolls her eyes and we walk to the elevators laughing. Tom hands me my room key.

"Thanks," I say. He nods and ignores me. It's been like this since I said I loved him. I sigh and fold my arms across my chest.

The elevator door opens and we head to our rooms. Mine is in between Bill and Tom's room and Gustav and Georg's room. I open the door and step inside. There is a huge window that gives me a great view of the Eiffel Tower. I look at all the shops on the streets. People bustle about in huge groups.

I put my suitcase on the bed and begin to unpack my clothing. I hang my jeans and hoodies in the closet and put my socks, underwear, bras, and shirts in the dresser. I put my empty suitcase in the corner and take my toiletries into the bathroom.

Bill knocks on the bathroom door. He is leaning in the door frame. He smiles when I turn around.

"All settled?" he asks. I nod. "Good. Let's go. Oh. And could you meet me in my hotel room tomorrow morning? I want to talk to you about something."

"Okay. Cool."

"I love you," he whispers. I just barely catch his words. I turn around and grin at him.

"Love you too," I say. He smiles and we walk out of the hotel room.

The concert is awesome. Every time I hear the guys I get stunned at how amazing they are. Bill really knows how to connect with the crowd and get them into it. It is enchanting.

The guys finish their last song and walk off the stage. Bill runs past me and into the green room. Tom just barely glances and both Gustav and Georg stare at me for a good twenty seconds. I stand there, confused, until we finally go back to the hotel.


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm quite depressed how this ended. But I have some ideas for the next couple chapters, so hopefully it works out the way I want it to. I hope you enjoy this chapter and reviews would be appreciated.**

* * *

Chapter 15

Bill stands outside on the balcony. His hair flies around his face and blocks his view of the city. He had already taken off his makeup and his face felt tingly, like it does after you wash it. He hears footsteps and turns around.

Tom is standing there, dreads down and wearing more tight fitting clothes. He looks at Bill and motions for him to come inside the hotel room. Bill steps inside and closes the door.

"Are you mad at me? You didn't talk to me at all today. Even Gustav and the Hobbit realized something was going on. I had to tell them too." Tom says.

"No. I'm not mad. A little upset, but not mad." Tom sighs a big sigh of relief.

"Do you love her," Bill asks his brother. Tom thinks for a moment before replying.

"Yes. What are we going to do?"

"We are going to let her choose." Bill walks into the bathroom and locks the door behind him. A little while later her returns, eyes red.

"I loved her too," Bill whispers, before sobbing into his brother's shoulder. Tears roll down Tom's face for all the pain he and Ali had caused Bill.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I wake up in the morning at ten. There is a new text on my cell phone. I grab it and flip my phone open.

~_Meet me at one in my room. Bill._

I get out of bed and shower, standing beneath the running water until it becomes cold. I get out and dry off. I slip on a pair of shorts and a T-shirt before blow drying my hair. I look at the clock and see that it says twelve. I go and eat some breakfast, before deciding to go early.

I knock on the door and open it. Bill and Tom are standing next to each other, arms crossed and Bill's eyes are bloodshot.

"Hi," I say nervously. "What's going on?"

"What's going on is that Tom told what happened between you and Tom," Bill tells me. It would have been better if he had yelled. I could deal with the yelling. But he just stood there and said it so calmly.

"I'm so sorry Bill. I really am."

"I believe you, but you can't have both of us."

"I can't choose."

"Ali, please," Bill begs. "I can't deal with this."

"I'm really sorry."

"Then pick," Tom practically yells. Bill is holding his face in his hands. "Bill or me. One of us."

I feel the tears coming now. I try to hold them in. I know that I am being selfish. What made me think that I could keep Bill, but have Tom at the same time. It's impossible and either way I choose someone is going to be hurt.

"I can't!" I yell.

The room starts to spin. I can see Bill and Tom outlined against the swirling background of the room. I see, from the back of my mind, Tom stare in shock and then reach out. But it's too late. I enter into darkness and plunge to the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I wake up. The only light comes from the lamp at the table. I look around and see that I am in my own hotel room. I sit up and a scrap of paper falls off of me.

_Ali, you couldn't choose, so I did. We're on our way to Paris. I left a ticket for you for the flight to Magdeburg on your suitcase. The plane leaves at ten a.m tomorrow. I also left some money for cab __fare to the airport and magazines or something so you have stuff to do on the plane. Sorry it ended like this._

_~Bill_

I read the letter at least five times. Numbly I get up and walk into the bedroom. There, on my suitcase, is the ticket. I pick it up. Then I collapse onto the bed and sob.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I wake up to the sound of my cell phone. I reach over and answer the phone.

"Hello?" I say groggily.

"Ali. I need you to come down to the studio. One of our photographers had a last minute cancellation and I need someone to shoot this group," says Alan, my boss.

"But it's five in the morning! I'm tired," I whine.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty four."

"Exactly. Be here in an hour." And with that final statement he hangs up. I roll out of bed and head into my bathroom. I take a quick shower and blow dry my hair. It hangs between my shoulder blades, creating a black shadow down my back. I line my eyes quickly and slip into a pair of jeans and a blouse. I pull on a pair of black sneakers, know that wearing heels to a shoot would kill me, especially if this shoot is to take all day.

I make it to the studio and step out of the car. Flashes go off at first, then stop when the photographers realize that I am only the photographer and not the star. I walk inside and see Alan standing there.

"This way," he says. I follow him down the hallway, saying greetings to the people that pass. We reach the door labeled Studio and Alan pats me on the back.

"Sorry about this," he says.

"It's fine. I don't mind coming in early."

"That's not what I meant, but okay. Good luck." He opens the door and pushes me inside. I stare at the door, confused for a moment. A familiar voice breaks me from my thoughts.

"Hi Ali. Or do people call you Alison now? That's what the your photos say." Bill is pointing to a picture of Three Days Grace that I shot, with my name in the corner.

"Yeah, people call me Alison now. It's more professional." Oddly enough I am not at all uncomfortable. It's been years since I've seen the guys. After I got home from that tour we left for London, after Dad got called on business there. I walk over and give everyone a hug. Tom stiffens when I hug him.

"So how have you guys been? I haven't seen you in ages."

"Pretty good. We just kicked off our next tour, so we're pretty excited," Gustav tells me. I grin and notice a blond sitting on the couch. She has bright blue eyes and is incredibly pretty.

"Hi," I say. "I'm Ali."

"I'm Valerie, Bill's fiancé." My eyes widen in shock.

"Wow. That's great. Congratulations. To both of you."

"Thanks," she says. Her hand reaches for Bill's and I notice a very simple, but elegant, engagement ring.

"The ring is gorgeous."

"Isn't it?" I nod and then turn my attention to the others.

"So are you ready to start this shoot?"

"Hell yeah!" I grin at Georg and we start the shoot.

"You should totally come to our concert tonight," Bill tells me. I am busy packing away my equipment.

"Alright." I glance at Tom, who hasn't spoken to me at all the entire day. Bill notices. He grabs my wrist and pulls me off to the side. He holds up a finger for Valerie, who makes to follow.

"I'll be just one minute. Go sit down." She listens and engages Gustav in conversation.

We walk to the other side of the room before Bill decides to speak. I look at him, his hair just as long as when he was eighteen, but his eyes not as heavily lined. He looks good.

"Tom hasn't been the same ever since you left," he says.

"Really?" Truth be told I haven't been the same either. I thought I got over him. And now that I've seen him I know I'm not. "Why hasn't he talked to me?"

"You caught him by surprise. We weren't expecting you to be our photographer. He misses you."

"I miss him too. I miss all of you guys," I say. "He probably hates me by now."

"I think he still loves you." My breath leaves me. I gasp, and feel myself double over.

"Are you okay?" Bill asks frantically. I stand up straight and shake my head.

"I'm so sorry for everything I did to you Bill."

"It's okay. I'm kind of glad we stopped going out, because I might not have found Valarie." He said it so sure, but with no hint of anger. I know he wasn't trying to be mean and I wasn't offended at all.

"I'm happy for you. I really am."

"I know. I can tell you're telling the truth. So do you love him?" Bill asks.

"I never stopped loving him. Not really. I mean I went out with other guys, but it never felt right. Things stopped before they even started, you know?" He nods.

"Let's go to the concert. You can chill backstage with Val."

"If it's okay, I think I'd like to be in the crowd. I never really got to watch you guys from in the audience."

"Alright. Front row seat for you."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I am getting pushed by screaming fans. Also, my ears feel like they are going to explode. I should have taken the offer to go backstage and watch. Too late now.

The cheers get louder as soon as the guys run on the stage. Immediately they begin to play a song. I feel myself swaying along to the beat. Bill grins at me from up on the stage.

I'm just a little weirded out by the fact that he is engaged. I read once that he never wanted to get married. But I guess people change. Bill always did seem to be a hopeless romantic.

They concert ends and I find that I am sad that it's over. Bill throws his towel into the crowd. I watch as girls fight over who gets it. I am trying to stop laughing when I get doused with water. I gasp and turn around.

Tom is standing just above me on the stage, his water bottle turned downward over my head. He smirks at me before running of the stage.

When I get backstage again, after being rescued by Gustav, because the fans around me suddenly recognized me as "that jerk the cheated on Bill Kaulitz", I see Tom sitting on a couch, eyes closed with his hands folded in his lap. I grab a full water bottle and twist the cap. Then I take a sip, walk over to where Tom is sitting, and up end the bottle.

"Argh! What the-"

"Hi Tom." I smirk at him. He looks up at me. Then he stands up and pulls me out of the room, past Bill and Valarie, and Gustav and Georg. Bill gets up, but Gustav just shakes his head. That boy is incredibly smart.

Tom leads me out the back door. We are standing in an alley way. I look around. Tom lets go of my wrist and walks a few feet away from me. Then he kicks the alley wall.

"Dammit Ali!" I am taken aback.

"What?" I ask.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Doing what? I don't understand." I walk over to him. He looks at me.

"Why did you dump water on me?" he asks.

"You dumped water on me," I say, feeling like a child. He smiles. "I'm sorry," I blurt.

"For what?"

"For not choosing." A blank look from Tom. "You know, when you and Bill wanted me to choose one of you. I'm sorry for not choosing."

"That was years ago."

"Aren't you the least bit interested in who I would have chosen?" I ask. He holds my gaze for the longest time. Then, slowly, he nods.

"You," I whisper, tears making their way down my face. He nods. Then he turns around and starts walking back to the door. I feel tears fall faster. He is at the doorway when he turns around.

"Just kiss me already," he says. I run over and he pulls me into his arms. We kiss. I wrap my hands in his hair and his kiss becomes more urgent. Finally we break apart.

"I love you," he says, voice barely above a whisper.

"I love you too," I reply. He takes my hand and leads me inside. We hold each other's gaze, knowing that there couldn't have been a sweeter moment in the world. For the first time since that tour with the guys I felt like I was home.

* * *

**Well, I guess that is the end. I hope you enjoyed reading my story and thanks to all for the great reviews. I appreciate it. Thanks so much.**


End file.
